In This Cage Called Love
by Sixx Killer
Summary: Love is a cruel word, and even crueler when you love a thief. The relationship is hell, filled with blood, fake promises and cruel words. Soft touches and rough punches. It's a never ending cycle, and all Cosette wants to do is just run away. But how can she, when her love is holding her back?


**So I'm doing the 100 theme challenge, based on the Anime YuGiOh and occasionally Naruto. I'm not doing them in order however.**

**This is Number 81 which is degraded, this is also inspired by the song Love The Way You Lie, so a couple of times I just borrowed the songs lines since they worked so perfectly with this.**

**This Cage Called Love**

The sun silently crept through the tattered rag curtains, shining bright and low, yet providing very little warmth t the chilly Egyptian morning. To most foreigners they would call this morning warm, but when your born and raised in Egypt, your definition of cold seems to increase in temperature. The fearsome light attacked my eyes, harshly forcing me awake from ignorant sleep like state. As always, I was greeted with the sight of my dirty orange walls, that were slowly peeling and falling apart. The shack of a house we lived in was small, and completely wrecked, but it was home, and for most thieves this was a palace. I laid naked on my old wooden bed, my clothes strewn across the stained brown floor. The cold chilly breeze made me shiver, causing me to hide deeper within the patch work covers.

I heard a moan behind me as the bed began to shift slightly, warm, slightly darker arms wrapped their way around me, and pulled me into a firm yet comforting chest. I turned around, so I could face my human radiator, also known as Bakura. The first thing I saw, were his deep onyx eyes, we could grow old, but those eyes would never change, powerful, manipulative, yet just so beautiful.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." I smiled, it was times like this, I believed our relationship was perfect and strong. My eyes left his though, and the reality of our love was thrown back at me. Down the side of his face was a nasty and terrible scar, that was my fault. I silently placed my finger on his face, tracing the red mark tears began to well in my eyes.

"I'm sor-" I managed to choke out, before Bakura had placed his index finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Please don't." His voice too sounded solemn, I only nodded in response. Moving his finger, he wiped the tear that had made its way down my face, a gentle touch, and a false promise of a change of attitude.

"I love you." words of violence replaced with words of undying love.

"I love you too." a promise to remain trapped in this vicious cycle.

"_Who's he?" Bakura growled, as I walked through the door, I went out for the first time in a long time, to see my friend._

"_Why would it concern you?" I asked cockily. I knew I could of ended this quicker, I could of quenched his suspicion right there and then, but the demon inside me didn't want to. I had been feeling ignored, and lonesome recently,and why I would never do such a thing to Bakura, I wanted to see his anger, his jealousy. I wanted to know he actually cared._

"_You whore! I swear if you've been fucking him!" He began to shout, we always escalated quickly, both of us with fearsome temper. _

"_How dare you! I would never and you know it! Why do you even care what I do anyway, your too absorb with your stupid plans to destroy Egypt!" I screamed back, he never let me out without being suspicious! It was like my mind was bi-polar. I wanted to fight, and I wanted to scream, but I also wanted to hug and wanted to love him._

"_Why you little bitch!" I crossed the line. He grabbed me and chucked me, I fell into the glass table, smashing into pieces. Perhaps I'm a masochist, and enjoy pain? Or a lost girl with no where to go. Is cream in agony, as the shards of glass scratch across my body. Though no pain could compare to the torment of my heart._

"_You basterd." I shout back, grabbing the empty bottle of Alcohol, I pull Bakura down and smash it against his skull, causing it to shatter across his face. A shard cut down the side of his face, causing it to bleed horribly. I had never felt so guilty, than when I was laid in the pieces of shattered glass, bleeding with my boyfriend. We shouldn't be together, but we cant escape. I want to leave him, but I can't, I love him too much. With him my life Is hell, without him hell can have my life._

I finally decided to get dressed, I wore a pair of shorts and black shirt, and headed down the stairs, to the sight where the fight occurred, the living room. The table was still shattered across the rug, and torn up sofa's. Silently I bent down, I began to the impossible task of picking up all the glass. I don't know why, more will end up shattered by the end of the week. 10 minutes must have passed, before Bakura headed back downstairs.

"come on hun, we can tidy it later, we should get something to eat." He sighed, as he carefully stepped over the glass and headed to the kitchen. Dropping the glass in the bin, I followed him, as he began to put he stove on.

"Omelette?" He asked.

"My favourite." I smiled. He always knew what I liked, sometime I felt as if he knew me better than I did. At times like this our life seemed calm, and correct. As he made breakfast I laid the table, and we ate happily together, ignoring the fight we had, and ignoring the fact we would soon be fighting again. I was about to put the plates away, when Bakura stopped me, steeping in my way and leaning his face near mine.

"Cossette." He whispered. I hated my name, and rarely spoke it. Since my mother was British I got a native name, yet when Baklra said it, he forced me to like it.

"Bakura." I replied, all that needed to be said, as his lips landed on mine, in a passionate kiss. Dropping the plates, I wrapped my arms around him, as he pulled me closer, my legs wrapping around his waist.

Was a puppet, he y master. He pulled the strings and I obeyed, and no matter how strong my attempts at being free, he would always win me back. He manipulated and controlled me, and is sick to think that all these battles, are what keep me satisfied.

As Bakura washed up, I started on the glass again, and it was only then did I see them, pieces of paper Bakura had promised he threw out days ago. Plans. More importantly, the plans he drawn up with Zorc to destroy the Pharaoh. He promised me he had seen how stupid it was! He promised me he had left Zorc! I knew bad when I saw it, I might not be a law obeying citizen, but Zorc was something out. He was dangerous and dark, and all he would do was lead Bakura astray, lead Bakura to his own death. How could he lie to me about this!

Storming into the kitchen, Bakura turned around only to have the plans thrown at him.

"How could you?" I choke out. So angry I'm to the point of tears.

"How fucking could you!" My voices now raises to a low shout.

"Do what?" He asked calmly. How could he forget about this!

"You promised me you threw these out. You fucking PROMISED me Bakura.. You said you'd stop this ridiculous idea." I was almost crying at the end.

"Please, you were angry, you should of known I was just trying to calm you'd own. This is my life." I don't know what hurt more. The fact he'd happily lie to me, or the fact this was his life.

"You ass!" I scream.

"If this is your life then you life is petty and worthless. You hear me! Worthless!" I attacked his pride directly.

"You little bitch!What would you know about anything? I'm surprised you can even read these plans, bearing in mind your no more than a street rat1" That was below the belt.

"If it wasn't for me those crooks would've killed you, so how dare you speak back to me!" Tears begin to stream down my eyes. I couldn't say anything in response, so instead I shoved him into the counter, causing his back to connect with the still hot frying pan. He let out a cry of pain. Getting up he slapped me, before shoving me up against the fridge,

"You know what, I wished I had let them kill you sometimes!" Why was he being so harsh? Why must he hurt me so badly? Grabbing the the cup from behind me, I smash it against Bakura's chest, forcing him off me.

"I I I HATE YOU!" Words I've never uttered in my life. I saw the anger in his eyes be replaced with pain, and the guilt I knew I should have felt returned. The sadness was quickly masked once again with anger though, as his fist swung at me, and hit me square in the face. I let out a cry as I fell to the cup covered floor. The stinging in my face could not compare, to the shock and utter despair in my chest. He hit me! We've fought so much, and we've thrown nasty words and objects at each other, but the worst we've gotten is to pushing each other about. He hit me though. A line I though neither of us would ever cross. Looking up, I could tell he too was shocked by his actions, as for the first time in a long time, I saw guilt in his own eyes.

Without saying a word I stood up, and raised my fist, ready to hit him back. I couldn't though. I loved him. I could never cross that line. My fist just tell down,a s I let out a sob.

"You know what Bakura." I whimpered, before looking him dead in the eye.

"I wish they had killed me too." Before he could respond I just ran out crying, not stopping till I had reached our bathroom, locking the door behind me. I could hear footsteps, as Bakura followed after me. He begging at the door and muttered apologies. I couldn't open it though, not yet. All I could do was curl up by the sink, in a pathetic bloody ball, and cry. He would get in eventually. I don't know how, but I could never stay away from him, because he always got to me. I could never escape this hell. For when I see him again, he'll stand there with those wide eyes filled with guilty tears,a nd soft words of sorrow and lies.

'I'll hit my fist at the dry wall.'

or

'I just want you back, please it wasn't you it was me!'

and I'll believe him. He'll coax me with sweet words, and I'llt think that our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Well, until the next fight.

Neither of us will escape this hell, we'll burn together in this house before this relationship will end...


End file.
